Something new
by Koomahana
Summary: a one shot about a certain someone time traveling to save the nine least likely people in the word, but they were so important to the fourth great shinobi war...


Something new…

Something no one saw…

Something everyone else had but over looked…

…A monster or child?

She wanted something everyone had… but never saw…

Something new… a new world… a new home…

That's something she wanted…

So she when she woke, she thanked her healers and left to start collecting…

One by one she picked them up…

* * *

She stole them from the greedy hands of men…

_S__he __heard something snap as she fell and cried out__,_

_She only wanted her parents_…

**S****he ****only wanted a family**…

**She didn't want to be alone anymore**…

_**She only wanted to be safe**_…

* * *

She stole them from fearful men…

_he only wanted to play_…

_he only wanted to give the ball back_…

_he didn't want to be alone anymore_…

* * *

She stole them from a spiteful village…

_please don't hate me_…

_why am I alone?_

_what did I do wrong?_

* * *

She stole them from power hungry fools…

_but we're not monsters_…

**we're more then just weapons**…

…_**right?**_

* * *

She stole them from hateful men…

_I only want to play... but he comes out__,_

_why is the seal broken?_

**I only want to learn**…

**I only want to play**…

_**I only want to be accepted**_…

* * *

There was only one she could not steal away…

_"__Y__o! What__'d__ you want?" he asked as he stared up at the pretty lady__ smiling down at him._

_"__T__o take you from this place..." she whispered, a smile on her face as she offered a hand__._

_"__B__ut I like it here..." he replied, for once not rhyming his words as he starred up at her, she tilted her head curiously__._

_"I like it here..." he repeated__, knowing that now was not the time to play jokes and that the woman was completely serious.__ "__I__t'll get hard some days but that's okay, someday I'll be accepted by everyone, not by just one__.__"_

_"You truly wish to stay?" she asked again, her hand still held out, he nodded__._

_"__Y__ou wish to stand by only one man?" she asked__.__"F__or that is all that stands beside you__ for now__, this is what you want?"_

_"Yes ma'am!" he grinned and __threw__ his hands behind his head__.__ "I'd like to meet the others some day, but I'm happy here."__ S__he smiled and pulled her hand up slightly, before making a fist and turning it down as if she wanted to bump fists with him._

_"__T__ake this," She said with her soft smile__.__ "__W__hen you can no longer stand, remember us."__ H__e held his hand out and she opened hers in return,__a tiny little trinket fell into his palm__._

_"__R__emember us," She whispered as she stepped away from him__.__ "__R__emember there will always be a home for you..."_

_"__H__uh?" __He tilted his head at the woman, before examining __the tiny trinket__ in his palm._

_It __was a multicolored__ stone,_

_It __thrummed with an __excited__ chakra_…

_A__ welcoming chakra_…

_A__ warm chakra_…

…_A__ familer chakra__._

_"__W__e will wait for you in the land between the five nations," She whispered__ a soft smile playing on her lips.__ "__Y__ou will always be welcomed..."__ S__he jumped away and faded from view before she even landed, her voice echoed in his head as her chakra faded from his perception__._

_"B!" a familer voice cried out, he turned and watched as a worried friend came rushing at him__._

_"B!" strong arms wrapped around him tightly__.__ "__A__re you okay?!" the older boy held him by the shoulders, his eyes wide and worried__._

_"Yo bro!" B grinned up at him__.__ "__W__hat's up? __W__hy you panikin? __What're __you thinken?"_

_"__A__ woman came by and said she was going to take you away," A said as he wrapped his arms around his adouptive brother again__.__ "She said we weren't taking care of you..." _

_"Tis' cool bro! __Y__ou missed her too!"_

_"What?!" A looked down at B for a moment__, his brow twitching.__ "We just missed her?" B nodded his head__._

_"__T__he deal was pretty sweet," B replied with a cocky grin__, knowing that A was both curious and quickly approaching furious.__ "__B__ut I told her no, she understood."_

_"__W__hat was the deal?" A asked curious as to what the strange woman could want with B, other then the obvious__._

_"She wanted to take me home," B answered, his __cocky __grin __turned soft as if he were remembering a fond memory__, his glasses__ slid down a little,__reveling __his __thoughtful brown__ eyes__.__ "__S__he said she was keeping her children safe__.__"_

_"Her children?" A asked__, his hands tightened slightly around the smaller boy._

_"__T__he others like me," B answered__, his grin widening.__ "__T__he other Jinchuriki, she's collecting them so that they won't know sadness__. __She says that they weren't treated well because they carried the guardians of their villages__. S__o she took them away to keep them safe.__ S__he says that a war is coming, one that will steal all of us away__."_

"_S__he said that we had to be ready__; she__ said that she wanted to protect us from the monster coming__. B__ut she could only do that if we choose to stand with her.__" Again B's smile faded slightly as he remembered the strange woman's words, his shoulders slumping as he recalled how serious he was. "I__n return we'd have a home__. W__e'd be accepted because everyone around us is the same as us__. T__hat __and __no one would hurt us for being different,__because we wouldn't be different."_

_B grinned cheekily up at A__. __"I told her it'd be nice to meet __the __others like me," he said__. __"But I __w__as happy here."_

* * *

She collected what everyone wanted but had always over looked…

She had collected and gathered them all…save one…

The only one who didn't need saving…

The only one who was already accepted…

"Come along children," She said as she took the hands of the youngest two. "It's time to head home now."

"He's not coming?" a girl with long yellow hair asked, a shyer teal haired girl hid half heartedly behind her.

"He's happy," She replied with a gentile smile. "He has a brother there that loves him despite everything within the village."

"Will we be happy?" the little red haired boy to the woman's right asked softly. "You said that we must train to protect the guardians… but will _they_ protect us?"

"Anything is possible." She replied as they began to walk. "Weather you're guardians choose to protect you is up to them." She winked playfully down at the tiny boy to her right. "But I'd think that's such a silly question. After all, he's already protecting you." The tiny boy blushed as he glanced at the gourd on his back, it was the same size he was and reminded him of his home.

"Then we'll protect you!" said the bright haired little boy on her other side, his blue eyes shinning brightly up at her. "After all, someone has to protect the guardian of the guardians!"

"He's right, Sakura-Nee-chan," the teal haired girl said with a smile as she stepped out from behind her friend. "We'll protect the guardian of the guardians!" The woman smiled at them, her green eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Then let us go home." Sakura said as her hood shifted back a little with the wind, letting pink locks out to fly and play with the passing wind.

* * *

**what do you think? **

**if you think there will be another chapter there wont be and if you want one you'll have to either make it you're self or find someone who will, either way I though this up in a couple of seconds and wrote it up in a few minutes...**

**there fore I have no plans on continuing this :)**

**please comment and review!**


End file.
